


Short vampire story

by takizawaseidou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monsters, Vampires, i need to get more practice again lmao, saw a writing prompt and thought why not, sorry its cringey vampire shit, this is literally the first thing ive written and finished in years, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takizawaseidou/pseuds/takizawaseidou
Summary: I found a prompt on this app I have. This is the horrible product of that.





	Short vampire story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written and finished that wasn't for school in like 4 years.

_ "Please," the girl was on her knees with tears streaming down her face, begging to me, a monster, "protect me." _

  
  


I looked down at the girl confused. Humans generally feared my type, especially children. We’re known as bloodsuckers, demons, vampires, etc. Whatever the humans decided sounded scary enough to get their young ones to behave. The girl looked up at me, tears in her eyes and begged me once again, “Please help me.” I opened my mouth to protest, to let her know I don't help humans, it wasn't how things were. But then I heard the shouting and raucous laughter. I took another look at her, a closer look, and saw that her clothes were tattered, her skin dirty and scraped. Something awful had happened to her and no doubt the yells were coming from her assailants. 

“Stay behind me...and cover your eyes.” She nodded and stepped behind my back into the shadows as a group of rowdy men rounded the corner.

“Oh shit, it’s one of  _ them _ .” One of them mumbled drunkenly. Another one stepped forward, no doubt boldened by the drinks he had no doubt consumed.

“Hey, buddy you see a lady go through here? Cute little thing yeah, she uh wasn't lookin’ so hot and we, being the nice lads we are were just trying to get her home safe y’know?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at their idiocy. Who in their right mind, human or monster would believe some shit like that?

“We all know that isn’t true, and we all know that I could easily demolish each and every one of you where you stand. So I suggest you all go home, sober up, and forget about the girl.”

Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that I was quite outnumbered that gave them courage but a fat lot of good it did them. As soon as the first human got within a foot of me, he was slammed against the alley wall, blood trickling from his mouth as his eyes went dark. The rest all charged me and each met the same fate. A snapped neck here, a cracked spine there. As quickly as it had started it all ended. The men would no doubt have closed casket funerals. 

I turned to the girl, who I had almost forgotten. She stared wide-eyed in shock and horror. 

“You killed them.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Just try and forget all of this okay. Go home, hug your dog and take a bath. If anyone finds out about tonight we’ll both be in some trouble. Well, mostly you...I'm always in trouble.” I handed her my coat to cover up and shooed her away. 

I turned towards the corpses. I guess there was my dinner.


End file.
